


Despedida

by JadeSphera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia, Angst, Centerpoint Station, Cierre, Cumplir promesas, Drama, Drama & Romance, Escena faltante, F/M, La vida amorosa de Luke Skywalker es trágica, Muerte de personaje, Promesas, Qué tal si, Romance, Romance tragico, Segundas oportunidades, Showdown at Centerpoint, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSphera/pseuds/JadeSphera
Summary: Luke Skywalker le dice adiós a su amada Gaeriel.Una escena faltante en el libro “Ajuste de Cuentas en Centralia” de la Trilogía de Corelia.





	Despedida

 

* * *

 

 

_Durante la batalla en la Estación Centralia._

_18 años después de la Batalla de Yavin._

 

 

La batalla espacial de _Centralia_ se desarrollaba a su máxima intensidad. Los ejércitos de ambos bandos se enfrentaban ferozmente. Uno a favor de la Nueva República, el otro a favor de los separatistas que buscaban derrocar el Gobierno en turno y quienes también estaban en contra de la influencia republicana en el Sector Coreliano. El enemigo se había concentrado en _Centralia_ , y era de esencial importancia el prevenir que utilizaran su arma de destrucción masiva: el _Starbuster_ ; un arma capaz de destruir estrellas enteras. El número de vidas en peligro hacía de vital importancia el triunfo sobre las fuerzas separatistas.

Los _bakuranos_ se habían unido a los esfuerzos de la Nueva República para detener la amenaza y aplacar el levantamiento en el Sector. Al tratar de contener el ultimátum enemigo, los eventos se habían apresurado, y los _bakuranos_ se habían visto forzados a iniciar la batalla tempranamente. Conforme ésta se desenvolvía, los aliados republicanos mantenían la esperanza del arribo oportuno de las fuerzas de la Nueva República que acudían ya en su ayuda.

En el calor de la batalla, la nave insignia de las fuerzas _bakuranas_ , el _Intruder_ , había sido críticamente dañada. Un cruento encuentro con tres naves ariete automatizadas enemigas, habían dejado a la nave guerrera flotando inerte en el espacio. El casco de la nave mostraba aberturas en toda su superficie, y la mayoría de los motores propulsores estaban fuera de línea y sin potencia. Entre la agitación de la batalla, la nave se encontraba suspendida en el espacio, indefensa, mostrándose un blanco fácil. Evidencia irrefutable de que el desarrollo de la batalla se había inclinado a favor del enemigo. Al inicio de la lucha todo había indicado que la flota liderada por el _Intruder_ tendría el elemento sorpresa de su lado, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que el pensar así había resultado un error: el enemigo estaba listo y preparado para recibirles.

Empequeñecido por el enorme tamaño de la nave insignia _bakurana_ , un caza de la Nueva República se desplazaba rápida y hábilmente, volando entre los escombros dejados atrás en la encarnizada batalla. Haciéndose camino hacia la herida nave, el piloto Jedi se retiraba del espacio de la lucha tras haber cumplido su cometido de acuerdo con el plan de batalla. Había marcado y derribado tantas naves enemigas como le fue posible durante la primera hora de la pelea; ahora era tiempo de ponerse a cubierto. Las naves acorazadas Neo Republicanas de la Fuerza-A estaban por llegar en cualquier momento, y era de vital importancia que las naves aliadas más pequeñas quedaran fuera del alcance del fuego de las más poderosas y enormes naves que configuraban la flota de la Nueva República. Una vez fuera del camino, las naves acorazadas podrían dar el golpe final a las fuerzas enemigas. Cumplida su parte y habiendo seguido órdenes, el Jedi quedaba ahora libre para tomar sus propias decisiones, y había un último detalle con el que debía cumplir.

El X-Wing atracó en el hangar principal del _Intruder_. Haciendo uso de su experiencia, destreza y habilidad natural, el piloto hizo descender al caza suave y seguramente, depositándolo sobre la cubierta como si se tratase de una pluma. Conforme aseguraba la nave, un sentimiento de urgencia le abordaba. Sabía que tenía poco tiempo. Una vez que las naves de Ackbar hiciesen su entrada, el caos se desataría. Unos pocos momentos antes, mientras realizaba su vuelo de acercamiento hacia la nave insignia, desde el espacio se había percatado de numerosas naves pequeñas y cápsulas de escape que abandonaban el destrozado navío… pero ninguna de ellas transportaba a quien él buscaba.

Mucho antes de que la secuencia de atraco finalizase, estaba él ya desencaramándose del caza, sus guantes y casco de pilotaje abandonados sobre el asiento. Ni siquiera se molestó en deshacerse de su traje de piloto, ¡Tenía que apresurarse! Precipitadamente le dio instrucciones a su unidad R2 de resguardar el caza y mantenerlo en ciclo de espera; el encontrar y asegurar una nave adicional que pudiese transportar a más pasajeros fue una tarea adicional dejada al pequeño androide. No había tiempo para utilizar escaleras. Sin esfuerzo alguno, abandonó la nave de un salto, dejándose caer de pie sobre la cubierta.

Conforme el Jedi se abría camino a través del hangar principal, cuantioso personal militar corría en dirección contraria, buscando un transporte seguro, huyendo del desastre inminente. “¡ABANDONEN LA NAVE!” Se escuchaba en las bocinas de la bahía, “¡TODA LA TRIPULACIÓN ABANDONE LA NAVE!”, la voz automatizada repetía, levantándose sobre los sonidos de alarmas y sirenas de emergencia. Los punzantes aromas de humo, ozono y circuitos quemados asaltaron su sentido del olfato como una ola imparable… Chispas provenientes de sistemas y equipos que colapsaban se desparramaban sobre la cubierta… Y a pesar de que su entrenamiento militar le permitía a la tripulación mantenerse serena y alerta, el toque frío del miedo se percibía por todas partes. La nave era enorme, pero la Fuerza le diría a dónde ir. Su sentido en la Fuerza le llevaría hasta ella… hasta Gaeriel.

A distancia reconoció el rostro de una mujer que bajaba por la escalinata principal del hangar. “¡Agente Kalenda!” la llamó, mientras subía a zancadas hacia la parte superior, encontrándose arriba con ella. “He venido a evacuar a la Primer Ministro.” Terminó de decirle.

“¡Maestro Skywalker!” dijo ella con sorpresa, “¡No hay nada que pueda hacer aquí!” ella le urgió, asiéndolo por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse, “¡De la vuelta y regrese a su nave antes de que sea demasiado tarde!”

Luke Skywalker la escuchaba con atención dividida, su concentración y sus sentidos Jedi estaban ya extendidos, buscando en toda la nave, “Ella está en el puente de mando…” murmuró para si.

“O en lo que queda de él.” Kalenda añadió sombríamente. “No vaya hasta ahí… Es peligroso, y no le va a gustar lo que encuentre.” le advirtió. “¡Debemos salir de aquí!” le estresó desesperadamente. Kalenda había recibido órdenes de evacuar, _‘Salga de aquí. ¡Ahora! Es una orden. Ha sido una buena oficial, Teniente Kalenda. No desperdicie su vida sin sentido. ¡Váyase!’_ , fue la orden directa que había recibido del Almirante Hortel Ossilege.

Kalenda deseaba que Skywalker huyera junto con ella, que ambos se pusieran a salvo. En su desesperación no se percató de que estaba apretando el brazo del Jedi con más fuerza de la necesaria. Con la mirada ella le rogó que le siguiera. Él respondió tomando la mano de Kalenda, deshaciéndose de su agarre suavemente.

“Ve a tu nave y ponte a salvo. No tardaré. Y verás que saldré detrás de ti.” Luke le aseguró, y dicho esto pasó de prisa junto a ella, dirigiéndose al Puente de Mando.

Kalenda le gritó algo tratando de hacerle entrar en razón, pero sus palabras fueron apagadas por el estruendo metálico de estructuras que colapsaban sobre la cubierta. Luke no hizo caso, debía llegar al puente de mando, ¡Y debía hacerlo rápido!

Moviéndose por los corredores con la precisión que le otorgaban sus sentidos de Jedi, se dió cuenta que la nave se veía cada vez más desierta conforme se adentraba hacia las cámaras internas de la misma. La nave estaba cargada de la distintiva y espeluznante energía que hablaba sobre la batalla que se había vuelto en su contra. Trotando a paso rápido, se dejó guiar…

En poco tiempo Luke alcanzó el puente de mando. La puerta de acceso estaba sellada, y los indicadores sobre la misma parpadeaban suavemente en rojo. Expandiendo sus sentidos hacia el interior de la cámara con la ayuda de la Fuerza, pudo asegurarse de que el entrar no representaba peligro alguno. Empleando su sable de luz, se hizo camino cortando una entrada sobre la hermética puerta.

Al poner pie dentro de la enorme cámara, sintió su corazón hundirse. Kalenda tenía razón, no le gustaba lo que había encontrado.

El puente de mando estaba a media luz. Chispas y sonidos crepitantes salían de pantallas y equipamiento, al hacer éstos corto circuito. Los paneles de blindaje de las ventanas del puente estaban activados. Piezas de equipamiento, mobiliario y cuerpos sin vida estaban esparcidos en toda el área. Los pitidos y siseos de los sistemas de soporte vital evidenciaban que la cámara acababa de represurizarse, la gravedad artificial había sido restablecida y los niveles de oxígeno estaban volviendo a la normalidad.

 _‘¿Dónde está ella? ¡¿Dónde está?!’_ Expandió sus sentidos aún más, buscándola frenéticamente. _‘¿Por qué? ¿Por qué decidió venir? ¡Ella no pertenece a la milicia! ¿Por qué se había asignado este deber a si misma? ¿Su decisión había estado influenciada por él? ¿Porque él le había pedido ayuda? ¿Era él responsable de esto?’_ Sí, se sentía responsable.

Y de repente, percibió un titileo en la Fuerza.

El Jedi se acercó apresuradamente a las sillas de comando ubicadas al centro del Puente de Mando. Se acercó a la primera figura que pudo distinguir, hincándose a su lado y reconociendo al hombre que yacía inconsciente, _‘¡Almirante Ossilege!’_ El Almirante estaba aún vivo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Luke no necesitaba de la Fuerza para saberlo, la herida mortal que el hombre mostraba sobre su estómago lo decía todo. _‘La metralla de las ventanas debió de haberle alcanzado cuando éstas implosionaron’_ , reconoció. Seguramente, inmediatamente después de la implosión, la habitación había sido autosellada por los sistemas automáticos de emergencia. El herido líder yacía en su silla frente a su consola de mando, su espalda sobre el respaldo alto de su asiento. Luke tocó suavemente la frente del hombre con sus dedos, empleando la Fuerza para aliviar su dolor físico… al menos podría ayudarle a no sentir el dolor que sus mortales heridas seguramente le propiciaban.

Acto inmediato, se volvió apresuradamente a la figura desvanecida sobre el asiento siguiente. ¡Era ella!

Sentada sobre su silla, Gaeriel no mostraba señales de lesión alguna. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como si solamente estuviese durmiendo. Luke se arrodilló a su lado, percatándose de su claro y castaño cabello que enmarcaba su rostro perfecto. Temeroso de tocarla, empleó la Fuerza para sondar sus signos vitales… Su médula espinal estaba destrozada, y la severidad de sus múltiples heridas internas le aterraron. _‘No, no… ¡No ahora!’_ ¡Apenas habían vuelto a encontrarse! Una lluvia de memorias llenó su mente, viajando en el tiempo muchos años atrás… Claramente recordaba el día en el que se habían visto por primera vez, cómo instantáneamente se habían enamorado, recordó el recelo que ella tenía hacia sus poderes de Jedi, y cómo esto había contribuido a que ella no se permitiera llevar por sus sentimientos hacia él, recordó también el doloroso adiós… Hacía unas pocas semanas, él había vuelto al planeta nativo de Gaeriel, buscando la ayuda de su Gobierno. Habían tenido tiempo de hablar, ella lo había puesto al tanto de los eventos importantes de su vida. Gaeriel se había casado, tenía una hija, y era viuda ahora. A Luke le pareció que ella había llevado una vida plena, y se sentía feliz por ello. Pero en el instante que había vuelto a verla, supo que sus sentimientos hacia ella no habían cambiado. Y en ese momento una pequeña esperanza de amor renovado se hizo espacio en su corazón, prometiéndose a si mismo el explorar la posibilidad de permitirse intentarlo de nuevo.

Suavemente, casi con reverencia, Luke colocó sus dedos sobre la frente de Gaeriel. Dejó que un flujo cálido de energía sanadora corriera por su maltrecho cuerpo, tratando desesperadamente de ganar el tiempo necesario para ponerla a salvo.

El suave flujo de energía reanimó su cuerpo y Luke la sintió revivir en la Fuerza. Los ojos de Gaeriel se abrieron pesadamente, uno verde y el otro azul.

“Viniste por mí…” ella susurró débilmente, con leve sorpresa en su voz. Con dificultad enfocó su mirada en su salvador, notando preocupación en su azul mirada. Aún en una bruma, notó que su rubio cabello estaba revuelto, y que vestía el mismo uniforme naranja de piloto que llevaba puesto el día en el que ella lo había visto por primera vez, años atrás. “No siento mis piernas… No puedo caminar.”

Luke ya estaba al tanto, y simplemente asintió. ¡Por la Fuerza! ¡Los ojos le ardían!

Un enorme nudo se formó en su garganta… Aguantando lágrimas logró apremiar, “Tengo que sacarte de aquí.” Dijo con firmeza, al mismo tiempo que evaluaba la mejor manera de levantarla en sus brazos. Dejando que el Maestro Jedi en él se hiciera cargo de la situación.

“¡No me muevas!” le dijo ella en agonía. Aunque no podía mover ni sentir sus piernas, el agudo dolor en el resto de su cuerpo no parecía ceder, aún con la energía de sanación que pulsaba dentro de ella. “Estoy más allá del límite, nada puede hacerse ya.” Declaró ella con una serenidad que hizo que a Luke se le erizara la piel.

“¡No! No hay que darnos por vencidos todavía.” Le aseguró él, tratando de no dejar ver la tormenta emocional que sentía por dentro. _‘No, no, no… Esto no puede estar pasando… no otra vez… no como con mi padre.’_ Desesperadamente hizo un segundo escaneo de su cuerpo con la Fuerza. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la vida a Gaeriel se le escapaba a un ritmo alarmante… _‘¡NO!! ¡Tengo que hacer todo lo posible!’_

“Déjalo Luke… Déjame ir… Se ha terminado.” Dijo ella suavemente, percibiendo el torbellino interno que a él le acosaba. Gaeriel antes que nada era una Diplomática, y habiendo dedicado su vida entera a ello, sabía perfectamente distinguir cuando las cosas ya no podían remediarse.

“¡No voy a dejarte aquí!” él declaro, aún sabiendo que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

“Sí, lo harás.” Ella le dijo calmadamente, “¡Y _debes_ hacerlo!” le presionó con voz cariñosa.

Luke se sintió invadido de culpa. _‘La rebelión en el Sector Coreliano ha comenzado en un momento en el que los recursos de la Nueva República se encuentran comprometidos. No tenemos naves de sobra. Necesitamos la flota de Bakura.’_ Le había dicho él a ella. Estas palabras resonaban es su mente repetidamente, deseando el jamás haberlas pronunciado. Como la líder respetada y determinada que era Gaeriel, usando su influencia política, ella se había encargado de hablar y negociar con todos los _bakuranos_ en el poder, y con ello había asegurado la flota _bakurana_ para apoyar a la Nueva República. Muy dentro de si, Luke sabía que la disposición de Gaeriel había sido influenciada porque él había sido quien había pedido su ayuda directamente. ¡Ella había hecho esto por él! Y ahora pagaba con su vida por ello.

¡Gaeriel no debía de haber estado en el _Intruder_! Sí, era verdad que ella había tomado su decisión al acceder a ser nombrada plenipotenciaria del Primer Ministro en el poder… ¡Pero ella pudo haber dicho que no! En aquella junta, Luke se había opuesto rotundamente a su nombramiento, pero el cumplir con su deber era importante para Gaeriel Captison, aún si esto significaba el tener que dejar a su hija bajo el cuidado de otros. _‘No soy la primera progenitora que ha sido llamada a cumplir con un deber peligroso.”_ , había sido su argumento. Catorce años atrás, durante el corto tiempo que compartieron juntos, Luke desarrolló un profundo respeto y gran admiración hacia ella por su enorme valor y por su devoción hacia su gente. El paso del tiempo no había cambiado esto.

“Debes salvarte…” ella le urgió, sus palabras desviándolo de sus caóticos pensamientos. Su voz era suave pero firme, “Debes llegar a Malinza y decirle lo mucho que la amo… y hacerle saber que todo estará bien. ¡Asegúrate de que ella esté bien!” Le suplicó. “Cuento contigo para ello, Luke.”

Un destello de inseguridad y culpa brilló en los ojos del Jedi. ¿Cómo iba él a decirle a una niña de cuatro años algo de esta magnitud? Luke sintió su fortaleza flaquear… Incapaz de sostener los ojos de Gaeriel, él bajó la mirada, sus hombros sumiéndose ligeramente. “Le prometí a Malinza que cuidaría de ti…” su voz sonaba áspera y grave. Al mirar hacia arriba, sus ojos azules brillaron llenos de lágrimas contenidas. “¿Cómo voy a decirle que su madre se ha ido? ¿Qué rompí mi promesa? ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que no pude salvarte?” habló dolorosamente, casi implorando.

En ese momento, Gaeriel recordó al altruista y generoso Jedi. El joven de buen corazón a quien había conocido hacía ya muchos años. El hombre de quien se había enamorado. Su vulnerabilidad y el no sentirse avergonzado de mostrarla, había sido una de las cualidades de su carácter que le habían hecho sentirse tan unida a él. Y estas cualidades seguían siendo parte de él en el presente. Esta era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar, ambas por la misma razón: por la muerte de alguien importante para él. El día de hoy, él lloraba por _ella_. Gaeriel no lamentaba, ni se sentía arrepentida de las decisiones del pasado; pero al mirarle ahora, no podía negar la fuerte atracción que su corazón sentía hacia él. Sabía que todavía lo amaba.

Con una sonrisa llena de compasión, ella le habló suavemente, “Fue por decisión mía que estoy aquí el día de hoy. No tienes responsabilidad alguna. ¡No tuviste nada que ver con esta decisión!” su voz cálida pero firme.

Ambos se miraron, lágrimas silenciosas fluyendo en sus ojos. El silencio más lleno de significado que un millón de palabras.

“No puedes salvar a todos, Luke.” Ella le dijo finalmente, en aceptación. Sin una pizca de remordimiento o resentimiento.

Sus palabras sólo lo hicieron derramar aún más lágrimas. ¡Él quería salvarla a _ELLA_! ¡Debía de haber algo que pudiera hacer! Frenéticamente evaluaba cada opción. Podría llamar a la Fuerza con todo su poderío y detener el desmoronamiento del navío… comandar la nave fuera de peligro con Gaeriel y todos los demás a bordo. ¡Sólo con el poder de su voluntad! ¡No le importaba que tan cerca del Lado Oscuro pendiera! En trepidación estos pensamientos surcaban su mente… Y entonces se dio cuenta… Un poderoso entendimiento lo sacudió como una bofetada: estaba permitiéndose cegarse por sus miedos más profundos. No podía permitirse hacer lo que pretendía simplemente porque _podía_ hacerlo... Representaría el ir en contra del flujo de las cosas, ¡Ir en contra de la Luz misma!

Ella estaba muriendo… y él no podía detener a la muerte.

No. Luke Skywalker no podía evitar que Gaeriel Captison muriera.

Y este doloroso entendimiento le hizo darse cuenta de que sólo podía hacer una cosa… Darle a ella lo que quería: paz. Paz consigo misma y la seguridad de que lo que más amaba, su preciada hija, estaría en buenas manos.

“Cuando tenga la edad suficiente, dile a Malinza lo que has hecho el día de hoy aquí. Necesitará saberlo… de ti.”

Con su cabeza baja, Luke asintió en silencio, incapaz de formular palabra. Golpeado por una profunda pena.

“¡Vete ya! No puedes hacer más por mí. Sólo darme la paz de que mi hija será bien cuidada. ¡Debes hacerte cargo! Luke, si alguna vez sentiste algo por mí, sólo hazlo. Por favor,” urgió Gaeriel. “¡Promételo!”

Con mucha suavidad, lentamente, dolorosamente, Luke tomo la pálida mano de Gaeriel entre las suyas. “Lo prometo.” Susurró solemnemente. Volviéndose a mirarla, le confesó, “Te amé… Aún te amo.”

Gaeriel le prodigó una sonrisa dulce y triste a la vez, más lágrimas corrían por su hermoso rostro. Después de todos esos años, lo que se había encendido entre ellos en el pasado estaba aún vivo en el presente… Y en cierta forma, esto era reconfortante.

Ella lo miró a él, y él a ella… Una mirada llena de entendimiento mutuo.

“Es hora de irse Maestro Skywalker.” La voz del Almirante Ossilege rompió el silencio. El militar había presenciado la dolorosa escena, manteniéndose respetuosamente de lado. Pero sabiendo que el tiempo apremiaba, y que tanto él como Gaeriel estaban perdidos, sintió que debía presionar al Jedi un poco. “Le aseguro que tanto la Primer Ministro, como yo, estaremos bien. Es tiempo de que se ponga a salvo, antes de que la Fuerza-A arribe. Nosotros aún tenemos un deber que cumplir… por nuestra gente… por _Bakura_.” Finalizó el Almirante, permitiéndose un brillo de victoria en la mirada.

El Jedi entendía lo que ese brillo significaba. Sí, Luke lo sabía… Los _bakuranos_ sostenían el código de honor de jamás permitir que sus naves cayeran en manos enemigas, aún a costa de su propia vida. Dando un vistazo al panel de control en la silla de Ossilege se percató que todos los seguros estaban abiertos, que todos los botones estaban oprimidos… a excepción de uno. Esperaban dar el último golpe, sólo dando tiempo a que la evacuación se completara, tratando de salvar al mayor número de tripulantes. Y con algo de suerte, este golpe final se llevaría a algunos enemigos consigo. Sí, entendía perfectamente a lo que este último deber se refería. Y él estaba interfiriendo.

Luke miró fijamente al experimentado Almirante, sintiendo un enorme respeto por su gran coraje y sentido del deber. Estaba ante un gran soldado. No tenía derecho alguno de arrebatarle su honor a estos dos orgullosos _bakuranos_.

“¡Vamos!” Ossilege comandó. “¡Esperaremos lo suficiente para que llegue a su nave!”

Luke asintió y volvió la mirada a su amada Gaeriel, pidiendo perdón con sus ojos. “Quisiera que esto pudiese haber sido diferente… tú y yo… _Nosotros_.”

“Yo también lo hubiera querido…” ella le respondió dulcemente. Haciendo un esfuerzo, extendió su mano para acariciarle suavemente una mejilla. Esta era la última vez que lo vería, “No creo en la Fuerza, Luke… pero para lo que sea que venga para ti… Que tu preciada Fuerza te acompañe… hoy y siempre.”

Inclinándose, él depositó un suave beso de despedida en sus labios.

Luke se puso de pie y, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, con vacilación se volvió en dirección a la salida… No podía encontrar el valor para dejar atrás a estos guerreros… Por un instante deseó quedarse… pero aún tenía un deber muy importante que cumplir… Un deber que le había sido encomendado por ella.

Forzándose a sí mismo, caminó varios pasos hacia la abertura en la puerta que lo sacaría de ahí. El Jedi se detuvo un momento, y volviéndose, contempló la inmóvil figura de Gaeriel Captison. Ella permanecía sentada quietamente en su silla de comando, mirándole a él también, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. En absoluta paz.

“¡Ve ya!” ella susurró.

Él sólo vio los labios de ella moverse. ¿Había sido un suspiro? ¿El rugido de la agonizante nave había apagado las últimas palabras de Gaeriel? ¿O había sido el rugido en lo profundo de su corazón lo que no le había permitido escucharla?

Y finalmente se volvió. Forzándose nuevamente a moverse hacia adelante, un paso después del otro. Primero sólo caminó, y luego comenzó a trotar, para finalmente correr a toda velocidad hacia el hangar en donde su caza le esperaba. El piso de los corredores bramaba y se estremecía bajo sus pies. Un espeso humo invadía los espacios, forzándole a navegar los largos pasillos con visibilidad nula. Sintió el calor de sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Al limpiarse la cara, se dio cuenta de la humedad en su rostro. Su corazón se rompió, un pedazo a la vez, con cada paso que le alejaba de ella, con cada zancada que le llevaba más y más lejos de ese gran amor.

Al llegar al hangar, R2-D2 tenía el caza listo para despegar. Voló su X-Wing con rapidez y destreza, dejando atrás el hangar principal transformado en una trampa mortal. Lleno de determinada intención, con un propósito que lo impulsaba más allá de su profunda agonía, rápidamente puso distancia entre su caza y la perdida nave. Había hecho una promesa.

Tras él, se percató de la explosión cuando la onda de choque producida sacudió al caza. Maniobrando la nave en un largo arco, volteó su posición hasta quedar de frente al espacio que había estado ocupado por la nave de guerra _bakurana_. A distancia, Luke observó el brillo reconocible de los escombros dejados atrás por el fogonazo. Instantes antes, había sentido la huella vital de Gaeriel desvanecerse.

Y entonces lloró… Lloró como no lo había hecho antes… Por todas las oportunidades perdidas… las posibilidades rotas… las promesas incumplidas… Por todos los hubieras… Si su camino de vida hubiera sido diferente, si la religión de ella y su deber hacia su pueblo no la hubieran retenido de aceptarlo, si se hubieran conocido en una Galaxia en paz y no en una aún en guerra, si se hubiera quedado con Gaeriel… Si, si, si. Ahora, jamás lo sabría. Y luego… el silencio. El vacío dejado en la Fuerza que sigue a la muerte. Una parte de él mismo había muerto con el _Intruder_.

En la distancia, La Fuerza-A había ya hecho su aparición saliendo del hiperespacio, y eficientemente había tomado el control de la batalla. _‘Si tan solo hubieran llegado un poco antes…’_ Minutos después, era evidente que la Nueva República había ganado la batalla, pero a qué precio.

Mucho después de la conclusión del combate, el caza X-Wing yacía suspendido en el espacio, en el mismo lugar, sin señal de movimiento. R2-D2 pitaba melancólicamente. Dentro de la cabina, Luke permanecía inmóvil y en silencio… recuperándose tras su doloroso colapso. Con ojos enrojecidos, miraba hacia fuera de la cabina, su vista perdida en la vasta distancia del espacio. Todo había terminado.

Distraídamente, Luke se percataba del movimiento de la flota republicana. Los protocolos de final de batalla se habían puesto en marcha, y seguramente estarían finalizados en unas pocas horas más. El _Starbuster_ sería asegurado y retirado de manos enemigas. Los insurgentes seguramente enfrentarían Corte Marcial. Millones de vidas habían sido salvadas gracias a esta batalla… Pero por ahora, todo esto le parecía carente de significado y le hacía sentirse vacío. Y a la vez no podía evitar el sentirse mezquino y egoísta. Sí, habían ganado… pero él había perdido a Gaeriel.

El tener una memoria Jedi realzada por la Fuerza no se sentía como una ventaja en situaciones como esta. Podía recordar vívidamente sus últimos momentos con ella, hasta el último detalle. Era mórbido de su parte continuar revisitando esas memorias, y lo sabía. Era como continuar reabriendo una profunda herida, y no dejarla sanar. Pero no podía evitarlo, la pena que sentía era extremadamente reciente y también muy profunda. Por largos años jamás se permitió reconocer sus sentimientos hacia ella…Simplemente los había escondido dentro de si, los había ignorado… El haberla vuelto a ver sólo había reavivado ese profundo amor. Y ahora ella se había ido.

¿Vería a Gaeriel nuevamente? Una vez que él también hiciera su transición. ¿Se encontrarían del otro lado? ¿En donde la Fuerza se lleva a todas las creaturas vivientes cuando el tiempo se termina? Pero ella no creía en la Fuerza…

 _‘¡Suficiente!’_ se urgió a si mismo. ¡Esto tenía que terminar! ¡Este comportamiento errático tenía que parar! Debía enfocarse en el presente. No podía permitir que el dolor, la desesperación y la pena lo paralizaran. No podía simplemente vencerse. Existía una niña que contaba con él. La hija de una mujer a quien él había amado profundamente. El asegurar el futuro de la pequeña debía ser su prioridad. Habría tiempo para llorar después.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero el saberlo no le ayudaba a que las cosas se sintieran más fáciles. Y a lo largo de su vida, había ya aprendido que hacer lo correcto no necesariamente significaba hacer lo que era fácil. Así de duro como era, _él_ debía hacer esto… por ella.

Infundido de una nueva determinación, Luke tomó su decisión. Enfrentaría esto, y al hacerlo honraría la memoria de su amada.

“R2, marca rumbo hacia _Bakura_.”

Tenía una promesa que cumplir. Una promesa de continuidad y de vida.

Por Gaeriel.

 

 

FIN

 


End file.
